


Stan Marsh的第101次失恋

by Shalia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 注意事项：1.无脑短打，醉酒设定2.OOC3.含Stan→Kyle感情描写4.与原作有出入
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 4





	Stan Marsh的第101次失恋

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.无脑短打，醉酒设定  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.含Stan→Kyle感情描写  
> 4.与原作有出入

这件事一直让他很想不通，或许整个南方公园独数他一个男孩拥有这么个谜一样的蠢货被动技能——“被分手”。

这也并不是Stan Marsh在自己情感史上的第一笔记录，但带给他的伤痛却比以往的那些可笑经历相加的还要多。

当他彻底趴倒在酒吧桌子上时，快要炸裂的大脑让他一瞬间记不起自己究竟是为什么才会待在这里。

浸泡在酒精里的身体迟钝得连他整个人砸在地上都感受不到疼痛，或许他该是快要死了。在服务生发现地上这个喝得烂醉的人，把他赶出酒吧之前，如果他想要保留一些面子，就该趁这个时候从门口溜出去，顺带着还能偷跑一笔酒钱。

可他发现自己没法那么做，因为就连从地上爬到椅子那边，他不争气的身体都使不上一点力。

最终还是由两个服务生将他拖了起来，顺便从他外套的口袋里搜出了那只黑色手机。

可怜的手机就和他的主人一样正垂死挣扎着，只剩最后百分之二的电量让服务员一阵头疼，拉着他的手强硬地指纹开了锁。

“嘿小伙，这儿有个人给你打了二十通电话。”

“嗯？”Stan迷迷糊糊睁开眼，却发现自己聚不了焦，唯一看清的还是他那张未换的手机桌面。

少年的笑颜就如冬日暖阳般好看得让人移不开眼，那头漂亮艳丽的红发飘散在纯蓝色大海的背景中。

他想起来了，他失恋了。

他和他的SBF彻底闹掰了。

“我只是想亲他……”痛苦的男孩把自己埋在臂弯里，细细密密的呜咽声在打烊后清净的酒吧里格外明显。

服务生们和往常一样干着自己的清洁工作，仿佛对这样的狗血情节早已见怪不怪。毕竟这是在南方公园，就算下一秒他们店直接倒闭破产似乎也能算在“正常”的范围内。

“我太喜欢他了，我想抱抱他，想亲亲他，还想和他一起去看日出……”

Stan Marsh痛苦地抱着自己的脑袋呻吟，止不住的泪水从他哭红的眼睛再次流出。

这明明该是早已习惯的事，关于失恋Marsh同学大概都能自己创编出一本心灵鸡汤的书。可这和前100次的失恋完全不同，Wendy Testaburger占了那100次中的八成，就连和他跑过爱情马拉松的女孩，在两人关系彻底终结的最后，都没带给他这么痛苦的心情。

他一定是脑子被塞满了他爸农场里的烂叶子，才会在这个节骨眼上和他的好朋友告白，结果就是可想而知的惨烈。

黑发男孩抽噎着发泄完情绪后便逐渐冷静了下来，眼角还缀着的泪珠被坐在他身旁的人伸手轻轻抹去。

“‘勇者Marsh在壮烈的告白事件结束失踪的两天后，被人发现过度饮酒猝死在酒吧’，我想这个标题要是放在学校的论坛上，点击量一定会暴涨。”

“如果你是来取笑我的，请你立马给我滚出去。”Stan趴在桌子上的脑袋不满地换了个方向，他可不想在自己这么伤心的时刻还要再看见那张令人厌烦的脸。

十五分钟前把他拉起来的多事的服务生，将电话号码回拨了过去，于是那二十通未接来电的主人十五分钟后就出现在了他正坐着的吧台边。

Craig Tucker，一个专门抓着他的小毛病能嘲讽上半天的混蛋。

他不明白自己究竟是哪里惹上了这个家伙，总之在上了高中那对南方公园出名的Gay Couple分手后，Craig就不知为何总是哪儿哪儿都要针对他，不知内情的人还以为是Stan Marsh抢了Craig Tucker的男朋友。

“你干嘛给我打那么多电话！”男孩的声音和平时不太一样，或许是喝了酒的缘故，在酒吧内昏暗光线下的他脸颊显得异常红润。

那股从全身散发出的酒味飘进了另一个黑发少年的鼻腔，这本该是一种令人嫌恶的味道，就跟每一个喝得烂醉的酒鬼一样，他该把眼前的那个家伙直接扔到马路上清醒清醒。

可Stan Marsh身上那股酒气，又不太像是劣质的二次酒精味。

那人身上的味道就像是从骨子里飘出来的纯粹的酒香，围绕在Stan Marsh身边那股引诱着他渐渐靠近的味道，如迷幻剂般把他的脑子也给搅得晕晕乎乎。

“只是一个吻……就只是一个吻而已，我想对我和他来说这算不了什么……”少年闭着双眸，过近的距离让Craig注意到了Stan湿润颤抖着睫毛上还挂着泪珠。

“这也许是一个诅咒吧，上帝让我永远无法和心爱的人在一起。”

“如果我是Kyle Broflovski，有一个没皮没脸的家伙突然把我按在学校食堂的桌子上说要亲我，我一定会打断他的腿。”

“我……”Stan自知理亏，气鼓鼓地趴在桌子上不再说话，只是闪着那双纯蓝的眼睛直直地盯着身旁那个与黑夜融在一起的人。

Craig接到电话后急匆匆从家里赶来，只拿了一件黑色的羽绒服，趿拉着室内拖鞋就出了门，等坐上了车后才发现除了车钥匙和手机外什么都没带，这么急促的模样就连他自己都未曾见过。

不过当他进到酒吧看到那已经醉倒在吧台上的人时，内心的那些急躁与不安又消散而去，至少Stan Marsh是安全的。

在失踪的两天里，他不敢向那人多打电话，毕竟他们的关系实在不算亲密，却又控制不住自己拿出手机就想拨号的手。

他想，不少人应该都见过Stan喝醉的样子，次数最多的见证者估计还是两天前和他闹掰的前SBF。

可那人醉酒后红着脸，软绵绵喃喃自语的模样，不知又有多少人映入过眼中。

大概是室内的暖气开得过足，Craig把外套脱去后还很热，他只好透了透自己里面的薄T，却发现背上已经出了一层细密的汗。

他很热，脸颊的温度一直降不下来，整个人被暖热的空气烘得有些不清醒。

而Stan Marsh正拉着他的手臂，向他断断续续吐露着那些早已埋在少年内心的满腔爱意。

只不过不是对他的，而是对另一个红发男孩的。

一听到Kyle Broflovski的名字从身旁人的口中流出，他感觉自己脑内的神经就不爽地抽动得厉害。

最终他伸过手堵住了那张还在不知疲倦告白着的嘴，烦躁地把人从桌子上拉了起来。

“你要是真喜欢就不该跟个胆小鬼似的躲起来，有本事就把这些话当面告诉Kyle。”

“你不会知道的，我和他已经彻底结束了。”说着，可怜鬼再次抽噎起来，脱力地整个人向前砸进了黑发少年的怀里。

Stan赌气地把泪水抹在对方的黑色T恤上，像是报复Craig Tucker对他的嘲弄，醉酒的幼稚鬼故意大声唱着难听的过时歌曲。他把自己挂在对方身上，双手圈着Craig的脖子用力地拍打着那人宽厚的背。

他原以为自己估计没两秒就会被人给丢下去，但没想到对方却把他接得稳稳的，只不过在服务生彻底过来把他俩轰出去之前，Craig十分有眼色地把他的嘴又给堵上了。

“我送你回家。”Craig利落地边抱着怀里的醉鬼，边把Stan摊在桌子上的东西给收起来。

他本想粗暴点把人直接扛起来，但Stan趴在他肩上时不时抽泣的声音让他最终心软地打消了硬来的主意。

少年放轻了动作，拍了拍怀里人的背，“你妈妈很担心你，再不回去估计就是警察来把我们抓回去了。”

“我不想回去——”Stan直起身打算挣开他，后一秒发现自己的手被对方正紧紧地抓着。

他试了好几下都没挣脱，便自暴自弃地把真相吐露出来，“我不想跟我的第101次失恋对象见面。”

“就因为这个？”那人说得轻飘飘，彷佛这只是件不值一提的小事。

Stan Marsh顿时一阵怒火涌了上来。没错，这对于南方公园出了名的校草帅哥Craig Tucker而言当然只是件不用在意的小事。但侮辱了他的心意，无视了他真心的坏家伙，他怎么可能还会跟着那人回去。

被酒精浸泡的大脑让他比平时更加敏感，Stan甚至不想再看见那张惹人烦的脸，挣脱不开就干脆闭上眼睛，眼不见为净。

“你的101次失恋可以结束了。”

“？”

当他疑惑着对方向他抛来的这句话时，从火热的唇上传来的另一柔软的触感让他呆滞在原地。

是他在课桌上发现的棉花糖，那不知是哪个总是在他书包里塞糖的家伙，让他不禁和现在这个微妙的画面联系在一起。

少年的舌尖从他的齿缝滑进，像条蛇裹着他的舌头，经验老练地卷走了他口腔里的所有空气，那果然是一股纯粹的酒味，只属于Stan Marsh的味道。

他喘着气用力推开了对方，本就红润的脸颊更像是要滴血。

Stan尴尬地抹着嘴角留下的，不知到底是谁的唾液。

“你——！”

而始作俑者却没有一丝慌乱的神情，那人在酒吧昏黄灯光的笼罩下周围散发着一圈柔和的光晕，就如那人此时金色的眼瞳里快要溢出的感情，那是Stan Marsh最为熟悉的，带着恋慕的心情止不住涌向另一人的爱意。

"Just a kiss."

"......F**k."


End file.
